Pups on a Bridge
Characters * Everest * Koho * Jake * Chase * Ryder * Zuma * Random Boat Staff * Ocean (mentioned) * Gadget (Mentioned) * Rosie (Collie) (mentioned) Story -Koho title card- “Pups on a Bridge” ' ' “Come on Everest and Koho, were taking a trip to Adventure Bay!” Jake said putting some bags in the back of his car. “Oh yay! A trip to adventure bay!” Koho cheered jumping in the back seat of the car. “Haha, you made that Rhyme!” Everest laughed jumping in beside him. “So I did!” Koho laughed. “Alright, buckle up pups!” Jake said buckling his own seat belt. The straps wrapped around Everest and Kohos torsos and Jake started up the car. He backed the car out of his driveway and started down the mountain. Koho pulled out a book but quickly had to stop reading. He was now feeling nauseous so he decided to lay his head on the cold window and close his eyes. This trip reminded him of when Ryder had decided that he could move to the mountain with Jake and Everest. Koho was ecstatic when he had been told he was moving up there. Koho had been thinking about it for a while and when Jake suggested it too Ryder, he thought it was a great idea. So for 2 months Koho had been staying at Jakes. In about a week Koho was going to get his Zamboni. It had taken a while for Ryder to decide his vehicle but after seeing Koho maneuver the Zamboni at the hockey game Ryder decided that a Zamboni was the perfect vehicle. Suddenly Koho was jolted away by Everest. “Huh, what?” He said blinking and looking around. He saw Everest and smiled until his eyesight stopped being blurry and he saw the look of distress on her face. “What's wrong” He asked her, “The car stopped working and now were stranded on the bridge!” Everest said looking at koho really worried. “Okay, well as long as they can shut down the bridge then it should be good, right?” Koho said looking at her and coking his head too the side. “True, True!” Everest said sitting up her tail wagging a bit. “Where's Jake?” Koho asked her. “Hes looking at the engine trying to figure out what happened” Everest said. Jake was, as Everest said, standing outside looking at the engine of the car. The hood was up making it hard for him too see the pups. Suddenly Jake got a call on his phone, he answered the call and it was Ryder. “Yeah Ryder?” Jake answered the phone. “Well, we have a little..problem!” Ryder said worried. “What is it?” Jake asked him. “Well it turns out some birds were messing with the control panel of the bridge and well, the bridge is going to go up whether we like it or not!” Ryder said. “W-what! Is there anything I can do?” Jake asked starting to get worried. “ We are sending Chase with his winch over to help pull your car off the bridge while Ocean and Gadget go too fix the panel!” Ryder said. “Okay, wait what will Ocean be doing?” Jake asked him. “Ocean is there to help get rid of the birds, also you and the pups need to take your stuff and get off the bridge!” Ryder said before turning off his pup pad. Jake set down his phone and walked over to the car door. On the inside Koho and Everest were talking, Koho jumped into the front seat too look for some treats but calculated his jump wrong and hit the keys out of the ignition, stepped on them and launched them under the front seat. When Koho had stepped on them he hit the lock button locking all four doors and the back. Jake grabbed the handle but it wouldn't open. Koho was in the front trying to slip under the seat and grab the keys but they had gone too far and he could only get his paws like half a foot under the seat. “Koho, something wrong?” Everest said looking at him. “Huh, oh nothing..hehe!” He said going back to trying to get the keys out. “Then why is Jake having trouble opening the door?” Everest said sering Jake shaking the door trying to get it open. “Haha, I have no idea!” Koho said. He gave up and jumped in the back with Everest. He also saw Jake trying to shake oven the car door. Suddenly Koho heard some distant sirens. He looked out the back window and saw Chase come around the corner. Chase jumped out of his car and barked something at his truck, the winch came out and Chase brought it over and hooked it onto the car. “Why would he..” Koho started saying when the bridge started to shake. They saw Jake run too the other end of the bridge and Chase jumped back in his car. “I thought you said they could turn off the bridge!” Everest said the look of distress on her face returning. “I thought they would!” Koho said, just as worried as her. The car started to slide towards chase, but the bridge started going up. Chase continued to pull the car back as the bridge continued slowly rising up to help let a boat thru. As Jakes car front tires switched onto the right side the back tires fell of the left side. The car swayed and fell off the side of the bridge, Chases winch held onto the ar while Koho and Everest were launched into the back of the seat by gravity. Now sitting vertical They sat there. “K-Koho, I’m scared!” Everest said scooting over by him. Suddenly the car lurched up and Everest fell against the door hitting the lock. It clicked undone. “Everest, I have something to tell you!” Koho said nervously looking down at his paws and rubbing them together. “Yeah Koho?” Everest asked him, cocking her head too the side. “Umm, i think I..” He was cut off by the car Lurching upwards again. Everest moved again this time hitting the door handle. Koho heard it click and looked at the door. Koho felt a cold breeze and saw the water beneath them. “DOOR!” He yelled but Everest didn't hear him soon enough. Her back paws slipped off the seat as her lower torso slid out of the car. Koho ran forward and grabbed onto Everests collar. “Ahh, Koho...Koho!” Everest gasped feeling his fur against hers as he held tight onto her collar. She could feel each breath he took against her. “Koho, what's going to happen?” She asked him but holding onto her collar was making it impossible to respond. One of Kohos paws slipped as he continued to strain, holding Everests complete weight in his jaws. Suddenly the car Lurched up again and Koho lost his footing. Sending both of them down towards the water below. Time seemed to slow down and Koho flew through the cold air down. He opened his eyes and could see Everest. Her eyes squeezed shut, tears flying into the air as the fell. Suddenly he felt cloth on his back. He looked around and they had stopped falling. “W-what?” He said looking over at Everest who had gotten up. Everest suddenly started sliding down the cloth ‘slide’. Koho then too started to slowly slide down it till he landed on some wood. “Koho! Were alive!” Everest said tackling him and lcking his cheek. This caught him off surprise as he fell under the smaller dogs weight. “We are, but what happened?” Koho said. “I-I don't know!” Everest said. “Hey you scrawny mutts, get off my boat!” Someone said and started pushing Koho and Everest too the side of the boat. Koho and Everest were pushed to the side where they were then thrown into the winter cold water. Koho and Everest both struggled to paddle before there mussels would stop working. But before anything bad could happen a life saver was thrown over them. The two pups quickly grabbed onto the sides and pulled themselves out of the water. “You two awe alive!” Zuma said pulling in the two pups. “What are you doing here?” Koho asked Zuma jumpin onot Zumas hovercraft. “As soon as they had pulled Jakes caw up and saw the doow open they called me too come down and search the watew!” Zuma said. “Well am I grateful for that!” Koho said shaking the water, which was turning into a thin sheet of Ice on him, off. Everest did the same as Zuma handed them both towels. He then started to drive the pups back to shore so they could get too the lookout and Rosie could check them up. “Well that was an interesting day alright!” Koho said shivering a bit under the towel he had wrapped around him. “And it all started with a car trip!” Everest said snezing. Category:Koho2001s Stories Category:Bind of Love Episodes